


This Is Just My Life... (But Actually I Think It Just Got Better...)

by Hulk_Stanner



Series: Avengers RP Based Fics... [15]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Victor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, And also the best...?, Barbed Penis, Clint Barton has the worst luck, Clint is such a ho, Consensual Underage Sex, DMC Demons, Do not copy to another site!, Logan is just done with both of them, M/M, Mercenary/Devil Hunter Victor, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Clint Barton, Safe Sane and Consensual, Self-Lubrication, Shameless Smut, Still a Mutant Victor, Succubus Clint, The Author Regrets Nothing, Victor and Logan actually get on in this one..., Victor decided to be not a psycho in this one, student clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk_Stanner/pseuds/Hulk_Stanner
Summary: Clint gets chased and nearly eaten by Demons, (unfortunately not an uncommon occurrence for him,) and gets rescued by Professor Logan's insanely hot, Alpha brother... Because it's Clint, things happen. It's just his life, after all...
Relationships: Clint Barton/Victor Creed
Series: Avengers RP Based Fics... [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/987219
Kudos: 19





	This Is Just My Life... (But Actually I Think It Just Got Better...)

**Author's Note:**

> Soo... We did another alternate timeline thread, in the same universe as my other Clint/Victor thing, except this time they decided to meet slightly differently. Ie; Victor is not actually a creepy rapey psycho, although Clint is definitely still a needy, desperate ho who wants to fuck everyone. Still set in a sort of X-Men verse wherein Clint and most of the Avengers are attending Xavier's school, with random bits of DMC thrown in. (Or; Demons think that Clint smells really fucking good and want to eat him.) Also for no reason at all Clint decided that Dante and Vergil adopted him at some point and he basically lives at Devil May Cry when he's not at the school, and Nero is his adoptive brother. He's really only mentioned in passing in this, as are random other Avengers/X-Men... Clint is 15, so he is definitely underage but it's Omegaverse and also Clint's weirdass Succubus sex powers so, the rules and shit are kinda different in this verse, or at least a lot bendier as far as their ages go considering he's been having heats for a while now, and has obviously been dealing with them in the fun way, rather than using suppressants or something...

Clint swore to himself as he ran through the trees of the woods out back of the Mansion, a pack off Assault hot on his tail. The little Succubus swore he never actually went looking for this kind of ridiculous trouble, but for some reason it always somehow managed to find him nonetheless... "God! Why me!?" Clint yelled to no one in particular as he jumped over a fallen log. "Why can't you all just go eat somebody else for a change!?" The Omega complained as he darted round a tree and then, predictably, tripped straight over an upraised root and went sprawling face first into the ground. 

"Oh, for fucks sake! Ow! God, no. Please don't let this be how I die..." Clint muttered to himself, as he scrambled to get to his feet. "Killed by my own fucking shit luck and two left feet by a pack of godamned low level Demons... Embarrassing." The Succubus whined, swearing profusely again when he realised that (of fucking course) his foot was caught up in a bunch of vines... "You know what? Fine. Fuck it. Just fucking eat me already so we can get this humiliation over and done with..." Clint huffed, still vainly trying to free hinself even though it was probably fucking pointless by this stage and he was going to die horribly at the tender age of 15 and yeah. This was his fucking life. Goddamned Demons.

"Nero, I swear to god, if I die here I will come back and haunt your ass just because I am spiteful, and I still owe you for the fucking pink hair..." The Succubus muttered, as he buried his face in his arms and closed his eyes, feeling hot breath on his face and a heavy weight settling over his back and Clint was about 99% certain that he was about to die in probably the most horrible way ever, when there suddenly a loud, deep, vicious roar from somewhere above his head and the Demon that had been about to chow down on his throat was abruptly thrown off and letting out a high, sharp shriek of surprised pain and terrors before the sound was suddenly cut off with a low, wet gurgling sound that denoted its rather timely death...

Clint rolled over ont his back as more Demonic shrieking reaced his ears, although now it was more; "Oh, shit we're gunna die! Run!" Than; "Oh, hey look! Food! We're about to eat you for breakfast and leave your gnawed on bones behind as a memorial to your utter hopelessness klutziness...!" The little Succubus wasn't 'quite' sure what he was seeing for a few moments, other than a whirlwind blur of blonde hair and the rather satisfying rain of Demon guts being sprayed everywhere, and then suddenly the Demon death sounds had all but been snuffed out and there was a large, very attractive and extremely pleasant smelling Alpha leaning over him and tearing through the vines wrapped around his ankle as though they were made of tissue paper, with claws that would have made his adoptive parents proud...

"Oh, shit... You're hot..." Clint blurted out, staring up at the big blonde Alpha who had just rescued him. Yeah, no, not like, thanks or anything... Fuck his non existent filters... A low chuckle greeted his statement, and Clint had to forcibly resist the urge to whine and bare his throat in submission at the sound, although he couldn't repress the shudder that ran through him at the way it made his guts curl with heat. "Intr'stin' way ta say thanks, little Bird, but I'll take it..." A deep, rough voice replied, and fuck! Just the sound of it had his more Omega side whining and purring with a desperate sort of lust... The dude smelled like pure sex, and it was making him 'hungry'... "Fuck... You smell good..." The Succubus muttered, and Clint hadn't really meant to say that out loud but apparently his filters really were bust...

"Well, ain't you jus' somethin'..." The Alpha purred, giving him a very obvious sniff, and Clint did whine this time and instinctively tipped his head back a bit and he had just come to realise that it had actually been a while since he'd fed, properly, and the big blonde Alpha above him was perhaps the most delicious smelling thing he'd ever encountered and honestly, Clint wanted to get nailed by him right then and there... Apparently the guy was pretty on board with that idea, if the way he was growling softly and leaning over him to properly scent at his neck was anything to go by. That, and the strong, musky scent of arousal that was practically drowning Clint's senses and had him arching up towards the Alpha and dropping his head back with a small whimper.

"Fuck... Please..." Clint begged him, and he was monetarily confused when the guy leaned down and purred in his ear; "Victor..." "Huh...?" The Succubus had murmured, far more distracted by the feel of warm breath over his neck and ear. "My name..." The Alpha growled back, with a slight nip to his ear and fuck that was it, Clint was already gone at the light scraping of long, sharp fangs over his throat... "Victor Creed..." The big Alpha told him, and Clint thought it sounded vaguely familiar as he gasped out in a breathless little whimper; "C... Clint... Barton... Oh god, please fuck me..." The Omega whined, wriggling a bit beneath him and Victor let out another low chuckle at that as he ran the back of a long, deadly claw lightly down the side of Clint's face. "What are you, little Omega...?" The Alpha whispered lowly, and Clint shivered again at the low promising purr in his voice. "Nev'r smelt nothin' like you before, little bird..."

"Succubus..." Clint gasped back, and fuck! His jeans were fucking soaked and his feathers were twitching slightly where his wings ruffled a bit against his back where he was somewhat lying on them, and a little mewl left him when one of Victor's claws just lightly brushed a few of his quivering feathers and his dark black and purple wings unfurled themselves from beneath him, resting unfolded on the ground either side of him and Clint lay back properly now, spreading his legs slightly as Victor moved to settle between them.

"Thought yeh were all sposta be extinct..." The Mutant told him, and Clint shook his head slightly. "Never met another one before..." "Well, lucky me then..." Victor purred, tilting Clint's head towards him with his long claws holding his jaw and Clint mewled pathetically and went limp beneath him when Victor kissed him roughly. Hard, demanding, and Clint gave in to him immediately, his hands coming up to thread through wild blonde hair as the Alpha practically devoured him, and he tasted just as wild as he looked, like fresh raw meat and the coppery tang of blood and a general, musky predator taste that had Clint feeling entirely like he was prey, and in all honesty he supposed that's what he was, here, beneath this strong, wild Alpha who had ripped apart a hoard of Demons like they were nothing and was now proceeding to turn Clint's brain to mush...

A high, needy gasp left him when he suddenly found himself naked beneath the powerful Alpha, and 'holy shit' Victor had just literally torn him out of his slick soaked pants and his shirt, and Clint was definitely shivering now in a desperate anticipation as he felt the head of the Alpha's cock brushing against his wet hole and fuck! He was 'big!'

A high, keening wail left him when Victor began pushing in, and Clint was in fucking heaven he was sure of it. Victor was 'huge' and his massive cock was splitting him open in all the best ways, and then Clint noticed the 'spines'... Could feel the sturdy protrusions scraping delightfully against his walls as Victor bottomed out and immediately drew back, not bothering to waste time letting him adjust, which suited Clint just fine as a good, hard pounding was 'exactly' what he needed and Victor was certainly giving him one... When his orgasm hit with the force of a freight train Clint actually blacked out for a bit and a ragged, broken scream left him when he felt Victor's fangs sink into his throat as the feral Mutant came with a roar, and the sturdy spines along his shaft flared out and caught at Clint's walls, effectively locking him in place as he spilled his thick, hot seed deep inside the Succubus's needy body...

Clint mewled beneath him as the Alpha lapped up the blood from his throat, and the Omega could feel the little stinging points of blood where the Mutants claws had dug into his skin slightly at his hips and thighs and a warm, satisfied feeling of fullness had settled over him, and this was definitely the most satisfying and fulfilling feed he'd ever had from anyone, and Clint didn't think he was even going to be able to 'move' let alone walk back to the school after this... A high, thin whine left him when he actually deigned to lift his head enough to look down at himself, and his stomach was swollen and round with the sheer mass of Victor's cock and his copious amounts of cum stuffed inside him.

"Ohh... Fuck... I wanna keep you..." Clint murmured senselessly, his already non existent filters just completely fucking shot now. "Can I keep you...? Best. Fuck. Ever. Best feed ever... Damn, you've ruined me... I'll never be able to feed off regular people ever again... You're like opium crack with a side of happy pills and some vodka in a big, hot blonde package full of muscle..." The Succubus rambled in a somewhat slurred voice. "Why are you so big...? Seriously... Are you a God...?" Clint asked him, letting out a low purr and nuzzling into the Alphas neck a bit. Victor gave a low chuckle at that and snorted slightly, which made Clint moan softly as it shifted his dick inside him a little, tugging just slightly at the spines locked into his walls and fuck! Everything about this guy was just fucking 'perfect'...

"Not a God... Just a Mutant." Victor told him, and Clint suddenly remembered where he'd heard his name before. Professor Logan had mentioned having an older brother who was in the Mercenary business and killed Demons for a living, and he had said that his name was Victor... Well, fuck. "And I'll keep ya, if that's what yeh really want, Little Bird... the Alpha purred at him, running his long claws through Clint's hair and growling a bit as he slowly pulled out, now that his spines had flattened out enough to allow it... Clint groaned at the loss, and the little Succubus looked down at himself before blinking up the Alpha as he knelt back. (And holy fuck he was 'tall', even kneeling down on the ground like this between Clint's still spread knees...) 

"Uh... This might be a bit of a no brainer, but... You kinda wrecked my clothes, an' I don't think Professor Logan'll be too happy with me showin' back up naked again..." He said, a little sheepishly. Victor snorted at that as he removed his fur cloak, bundling Clint up into his arms in it and being surprisingly gentle with his wings, when he tucked them in. "Yeah, well... Wolvie can suck it... An' why'd yeh show up naked the firs' time?" The large Mutant asked him as he started taking long strides back towards the Mansion and Clint purred happily as he breathed in his strong, musky scent from the thick fur cloak. "Uh... Heh. Yeah... Kind of a funny story actually, involving more Demons, a lake, and a trouble making Norse God..." The Succubus told him, nuzzling into Victor's chest a bit more as the back of the Mansion came into view.

Clint had thought they might just have gotten away with Victor sneaking in the back door and up to the room the little Succubus shared with Bruce and Kurt, where Clint had reluctantly got out of the cloak and into some of his own clothes, and they had just been slipping quietly back out   
of the room when an all too familiar voice sounded from behind them. "If yeh were goin' for subtle, near miss Barton..." Logan told him as he pushed himself off from the wall he'd been leaning against. "Dammit..." Clint huffed, pouting at having been caught. "Busted." Victor said with a slight fanged grin. "Yer not exactly easy ta hide, kitty cat..." Logan said, rolling his eyes.

"Seriously thought we'd at least make the kitchen..." Clint said, still pouting a bit. "I know I'm probly gonna regret asking this, but 'why' is it that every time I see you Barton you're naked, smell like sex and probably just got out of some kind of ridiculous trouble...?" Logan asked him. "Uh... Demons love trying to eat me cause I smell good, and your brother is hot...?" Clint said, with an innocent little grin that was anything but. "Yeah... I regret askin'..." Logan said, shaking his head. "Oh, an' if you hurt 'im, I'll kill ya..." The younger Feral growled at his brother as they made their way back down to the kitchen.

"I jus' saved 'is pretty little ass fr'm bein' eaten." Victor replied, rolling his eyes. "If I wanned'a hurt 'im, I'da let the Demons get 'im..." The larger Feral said, and Logan gave him a low growl of warning at that, to which Victor rolled his eyes again and relented. "Yeah, yeah... Don' getcha claws in a twisf, Runt... I'll take care of 'im..." The Alpha promised, gruffly, before leaning down and pulling Clint into a rough, heated kiss that had the Omega going weak at the knees again and giving a small, soft moan.

He vaguely heard Logan make a derisive, exasperated snorting sound before Victor was suddenly pulling away and running one claw lightly down the side of his face. "I'll see you later, Little Bird... An' don' let my ass of a brother lecture yeh too much..." The Mutant said with a low, growling chuckle as he turned to slip out the back door and off into the woods... Clint shivered slightly at the definite promise of a next time, and little Succubus barely heard a word that Logan said as he began to predictably give him a talking to as soon as Victor had left...


End file.
